Happy Jikan 14th Birthday Concert Fall Tour 2014 May Ai to Yun Sotsugyo Tokubetsu ~MISS LADYBUG~
Happy Jikan 14th Birthday Concert Fall Tour May Ai to Yun Sotsugyo Tokubetsu ~ MISS LADYBUG ~ '(幸せじかん第14回誕生日コンサート秋ツアー2014 能爱と云卒業特別 〜ミスレディバグ〜) is Happy Jikan's 2014 fall tour, and 14th year anniversary concert tour. The tour ran from September 15 to December 1. The DVD and Blu-ray for this concert were released on April 11, 2015. Happy Jikan members Zheng May Ai and Zeng Yun's graduation ceremony took place on the final day of the tour. Setlist Concert Setlist (09/15~11/29)= #Sodanno Mattadanaka #Sakura no Hana #MC 1 #LOST IN PARADISE #One Way Street #Měilì de yǎnjīng #Naresome #China Dolls #Performance Varies #*Jimoto Ai no Monogatari - Long Haru, Rei Meifei #*Koko ni Iruzee! - Long Haru, Rei Meifei #MC 2 -Hsaoi Zhe, Long Haru, Rei Meifei #Tsuyoku Natte #Watashi no Tame ni Akarui Mirai! #Kòngzhì nǐ de mìngyùn #Fuyu, Fuyu #Medley (Perfoamnce Varies): #*''Medley A (Album Medley): #**Please Love Me -Wang Dao Ming, Zheng May Ai & Joe Song #**Eight wa, Tousen Bangodesu! -Peng Shan, Tang Juan, Lin Ju & Lee Mia #**Watashi no Higen Jitsutekina Unmei -Hsaoi Zhe solo #**Kare wa Watashi no Aite Imasu ka? -Hoi Daiyu, Wu Jiao, Aoi Xiao & Zeng Yun #**Suteki, Nazo no Hanzai -Sun Fang, Zheng Mei & Bui Shun #**YES! The Solution #*''Medley B (Cover Medley):'' #**'Romantic Ukare Mode #**GET UP! Rapper -Hoi Daiyu, Wang Dao Ming, Sun Fang,Zheng May Ai & Lin Ju #**Minimoni.Hinamatsuri! -Zheng Mei, Bui Shun, Peng Shan & Lee Mia #**Chokotto LOVE -Aoi Xiao, Wu Jiao,Hsaoi Zhe #**Nanni mo Iwazu I LOVE YOU -Zeng Yun, Joe Song & Tang Juan #**Hajimete no Happy Birthday! #Don't Give Up Yet! -Hello! Pro Kenshuusei #Keep Going! #MC 3 -Zheng May Ai, Zeng Yun # Anata wa Watashida Future! #Hold On! #Damatte Yume Miru 〜 Watashi no hi 〜 -Zheng May Ai solo #Ikou! Watashi no Mirai e! -Zeng Yun solo #MC 4 #Sensational ENCORE #Momo. #MC #Cheers |-|Special Graduation Concert Setlist (12/01)= OPENING ACTS: #Hajimete no Happy Birthday! -Country Girls #Uwaki na Honey Pie -Country Girls #MC -Country Girls/THE Possible member introduction #Nanja Korya?! -THE Possible #Otome! Be Ambitious! -THE Possible #HAPPY 15 -THE Possbile FULL CONCERT #Sodanno Mattadanaka #Shiawasena Christmas #MC 1 #Chuántǒng de Dēng #Kòngzhì nǐ de mìngyùn #Pure form!! #Naresome #China Dolls #Jimoto Ai no Monogatari -Long Haru, Rei Meifei #MC 2 -Hsaoi Zhe, Long Haru & Rei Meifei #Tsuyoku Natte #Watashi no Tame ni Akarui Mirai! #Fuyu, Fuyu #Horonigai Sotsugyou #Medley: ##Don't Give Up Yet! ##Lucky LOVE ##Hold On! ##Sekushina Babe ##School Girl Love ##Renai Spirit! ##MIRAI LOVE ##Tantei Shojo #Keep Going! -Hello! Pro Kenshuusei #Bravo!Chansu O Tsukamu #MC3 -Zheng May Ai, Zeng Yun (special guests: Zhou Jia, Huang Ning, Yin Lu) #YES! The Solution -minus Zheng May Ai, Zeng Yun #Zheng May Ai's Graduation Ceremony ##Letter from Zheng May Ai ##Damatte Yume Miru 〜 Watashi no hi 〜 -Zheng May Ai solo ##Member messages to Zheng May Ai #Zeng Yun's Graduation Ceremony ##Letter from Zeng Yun ##Ikou! Watashi no Mirai e! -Zeng Yunu solo ##Member messages to Zeng Yun #Sensational ENCORE #Atarashii Mono to Furui Mono #MC #Gǎnxiè wǒ de qiúmí (Piano ver.) Featured Members Happy Jikan *'Sixth Generation': Hoi Daiyu, Wang Dao Ming, Wu Jiao, Aoi Xiao, Zheng May Ai (Graduation Concert), Sun Fang, Zheng Mei *'Seventh Generation': Zeng Yun (Graduation Concert), Joe Song, Hsaoi Zhe, Bui Shun *'Eigth Generation': Peng Shan, Tang Juan, Lin Ju, Lee Mia *'Ninth Generation (Debut)': Long Haru, Rei Meifei Hello! Pro Kenshuusei *'16th Generation': Yamagishi Riko *'17th Generation': Kaga Kaede, Wada Sakurako *'19th Generation': Mikame Kana, Inoue Hikaru *'20th Generation': Niinuma Kisora, Funaki Musubu Special Guests (12/01): *'Country Girls': Yamaki Risa, Inaba Manaka, Morito Chisaki, Shimamura Uta, Ozeki Mai *'THE Possible': Akiyama Yurika, Hashimoto Aina, Morozuka Kanami, Okada Robin Shoko, Goto Yuki *'Former Happy Jikan Members': **Zhou Jia **Huang Ning **Yin Lu Trivia *The tour name ("MISS LADYBUG") is in honor to Zheng May Ai and Zeng Yun's "twin mascot", Ladybug-tan. *This will be the last Happy Jikan concert to feature Zheng May Ai and Zeng Yun as full members. *Zheng May Ai and Zeng Yun designed the costumes for the tour *Due to Tanaka Karen and Niigata Keri leaving the Kenshuusei program, they were replaced by Wada Sakurako and Mikame Kana for the tour respectively. *The 9th generation performed two songs, Jimoto Ai no Monogatari and Morning Musume.'s Koko ni Iruzee! ,and participated in the second MC. *During the tour, Happy Jikan introduced two new songs, China Dolls and Watashi no Tame ni Akarui Mirai!. **China Dolls was later released as a single in 2015 with the vocals of Rei Meifei and Long Haru instead of Zeng Yun and Zheng May Ai. **Watashi no Tame ni Akarui Mirai! was later released in 2015 as a single by Zheng May Ai, her first since her departure from Happy Jikan. Schedule '''Total shows: '''15 shows Category:Happy Jikan Category:Happy Jikan Concerts Category:Happy Jikan Sixth Generation Category:Happy Jikan Seventh Generation Category:Happy Jikan Eigth Generation Category:Graduation Concert